


The Bold And The Bard

by deandratb



Series: Drabble Requests [22]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, My First Work in This Fandom, eek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Prompted drabble; set during early S2.





	The Bold And The Bard

"Xena, you want to hear my new story?"

She turned over to face Gabrielle. "What's it about?"

"You."

"No thanks," Xena scoffed. "Whatever you wrote, I already lived through it once."

"But..." She frowned down at her scroll. "Don't you want to hear about it, the way I witnessed it? Don't you want to know how I see you?"

Xena smiled, facing back up at the sky. Today it was as sunny and cheerful as her best friend. "I don't need a story to tell me that."

Gabby's disappointed silence was palpable. 

"Oh, all right." She settled in. "Go ahead."


End file.
